


The Invisible

by yongyexingge



Series: SK PWP合集 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: 无责任PWP





	1. 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无责任PWP

“Uhura上尉请打开全舰广播。这里是Captain Kirk，由于一项实验事故，我们的大副Mr.Spock暂时进入了完全隐形状态。如果你们在舰内看到一套科学官制服和PADD漂浮在空中，请不要惊慌。那是我们的大副要找你讨论工作了，Kirk out 。”

广播结束后，Jim重重叹了口气。宇宙无敌舰长第一次亲身感受到，自己平日里的冒失给身边人添了多少麻烦。但今天的麻烦制造者居然是全进取号行事作风最严谨的瓦肯大副。

Spock昨晚自己闷在实验室搞些不知名的研究，被他自己配置的化学试剂溅到后变成了透明的。

最先发现Spock的科学部值班人员直接吓晕过去，而Jim一大早踏上高速电梯，回头发现一件蓝衫的袖口搭上自己肩膀，还叫自己Captain，也吓得心脏停跳了几秒。

虽然不确定是否有用，Jim还是带Spock去了医疗湾，一路上伴随着各种尖叫和抽气声。

在Spock的参与下，Bones轻易调配出解药，但是拒绝提供给Spock。他向Jim解释的理由是：反正三天内他就会自己恢复，终于不用在船上看到那只大地精和你秀恩爱，我要给眼睛放个假！

Jim坐在舰长椅上，哀怨地扭头看了一眼身后的大副工作台，那里只有一套飘在空中的制服。

这画面太诡异了！  
　　  
旁边的Uhura翻了个白眼，这套悬空制服距离我只有几米，我才是受到冲击最严重的那个人好吗？  
　　  
当然，也有幸灾乐祸的船员。比如，Sulu憋笑憋得快要抽筋了。舵手的脑回路和舰桥其他成员永远不在一条线上。而Bones则是对外声称Spock用瓦肯巫术把自己变没了。  
　　  
23世纪的成年人中已经没有相信幽灵鬼魂之类怪谈的了，但在用餐时间，大家实在没法不去在意一根浮在空中的汤匙一上一下舀着碗Plomeek汤。  
　  
隐去了面部表情，瓦肯人的无形威慑感反而翻倍，平时面对他们的大副就十分小心谨慎的船员们如今更加胆战心惊。这使得全体船员的工作效率提升了23.6%，这个意外收获让Spock很满意。

 

　  
Jim值完班回到舱房沐浴后，裸身缩在被子里。即是变成了透明状态，Spock仍尽职尽责地去监督部下工作，Bones也有可能借这个机会叫他工作结束后去医疗湾报个到。他大概又要度过一个寂寞的夜晚了，于是Jim决定跟自己来一发。  
　　  
他从床头的暗格里拿出了润滑剂和一根假阳具。这是他和Spock互相表白心意以前，仿照他的尺寸定做的。

如果被Bones知道，他用舰长特权来偷看自己的大副洗澡，一定会被无针注射器扎死。

Jim已经很久没有使用过这根假阳具，因为无论何时何地他想要来一发，他的好大副都能一边口头教育他在工作时间做爱不合时宜，一边用力捅得他爽上天，Spock就是那么贴心的情人。

许久没有为自己做润滑，Jim给手上倒上润滑剂后，先缓缓插入一根手指。在以往的性爱中，扩张工作都由Spock负责，瓦肯人敏感的手部神经使得Spock在为Jim的后穴开拓润滑时就能感受极大的愉悦。

他又加入两根手指，寻找着自己的敏感点。瓦肯人总能精准地按上那令自己着魔发疯的地方，抠挖、旋转，用惊人的耐心消磨自己的意志，让自己屈服求饶。

阴茎顶端开始渗下前液，待下身足够湿润，Jim将假阳具塞进一个头部，并一点点推进贪婪的小穴。

他还记得，善妒的瓦肯人在发现自己私藏的小玩具后，用它狠狠折腾了自己一番。

Spock把他的双手固定在墙上，高度堪堪可以让他维持半蹲的姿势，并蒙上他的眼睛。只要他稍微沉下身，后穴就会吞入固定在地上的按摩棒，剧烈震动的顶端抵上他敏感的腺体，将他送上又一次高潮。Spock将他独自绑在房间直到整个轮值结束，任由他哭哑了嗓子。那一次Jim觉得自己真的被榨干了，仿佛将脑浆都射了出去。

“Spock……这里也要！”

Jim高声喊着爱人的名字，转而揉捏自己的乳头，以缓解下身的饱涨感。他想象着Spock纤长的手指正用经过仔细修剪的指甲剐蹭着敏感的尖端，让乳珠变得越发红肿发硬。

在和Spock滚上床以前，Jim从来没有玩过自己的乳头，根本不知道自己胸前的两点竟然会那么敏感，以至于Spock的吮吸啃咬就能让自己哭叫着射在裤子里。  
　　  
等到后穴适应按摩棒的大小后，Jim开始小心地抽送着柱身，并打开了震动开关。

他没有触碰自己的身前的硬挺，Spock不会允许他那么做。在瓦肯人身下，他只能像个欠操的骚货张着腿。

但是如果他表现得足够乖顺，控制欲极强的瓦肯人会大发善心用手帮他打出来。  
　　  
Jim一下子将震动调到了最大档，顿时感到双腿发软，丰满的臀部摩擦着身下的床单，他特意调高了房间的温度，情欲和高温让他全身泛起诱人的粉色。

按摩棒将内壁翻搅得不断抽搐，但是比起Spock总是差那么一点。他的情人在用三倍速度操自己的时候，会比这更快更深更加粗暴……  
　　  
“啊……Spock……Spock求你，给我，让我高潮……”

“我在，Jim。”

近在耳畔的呼唤突然响起，Jim吓得一声尖叫攀上高潮，喷薄而出的精液飞溅到身前看不见的躯体，而后缓缓滑落。

高速震动的按摩棒还插在他颤抖痉挛的小穴里，大量的淫液正从缝隙里不断流淌而出。

Jim努力用仅存的一丝理智理清现在的状况。

我的大副不知何时出现在房间里。  
　  
我刚刚自慰的样子都被他看到了。

他没有穿衣服。

Jim过了好一会儿才声音发颤地问，“你不是在值班吗？”

“鉴于船员的工作效率极大提高，我的任务得以提前完成，并回到房间沐浴。”Spock平静地回答道。

“从什么时候开始的。”

“我向确认你是否感到身体不适，并非有意……”

“回答我，指挥官。”Jim装作生气的样子逼问道。

“……从你喊我的名字开始。”

Jim承认被Spock撞见自慰，一开始的确觉得有些羞愤，但他可是宇宙脸皮最厚的JTK，在床上更是不能只让奉行禁欲原则的瓦肯人占尽便宜。

他跪在床上，仍带着愠怒的表情——这让Spock不敢轻举妄动，倾身舔上面前沾染精液的部位，用唇舌描摹着对方炽热的身体。他似乎射在了Spock的腹部，等舔净白浊，便一路向下含住了小Spock。如他所料，跟Spock淡然无波的声音不同，瓦肯人的小兄弟早就精神地站起来和他打招呼。

Jim故意将腰抬得更高，好让Spock看到自己屁股里还夹着的假阳具，他将手从下方伸到后穴，不住地推挤按压阳具的底部，在他难耐地呻吟喘息时，真切地听到Spock的呼吸逐渐紊乱。

他喜欢挑战Spock的冷静，不在乎同时是否会折磨到自己。

眼前的画面也足以让Spock失去理智，他正在操着Jim的嘴，却能清楚地看到他鲜红的小舌怎样舔弄服侍自己。用舌面取悦龟头，夹紧双颊吞入整根茎身，接着转用舌尖刺入马眼，他欣赏着Jim迷醉的神态，就像在品尝什么美味一样，吞吃着他的硕大。  
　　  
他的身体能够感受到强烈的快感，却似乎只是这场性爱的旁观者。又另有一种奇异的代入感，就像正在观看第一视角的色情录像一样。

他的舰长曾硬拉着他一起观看过该类视频，全息技术合成的少年羞涩地对着画面外的窥视者挥手微笑，然后赤身裸体地用上下两张嘴吮吸着根本看不见的阴茎。当然他们只看到一半，Spock就将自己的舰长操进了床垫里。

如果色情视频的主角是Jim的话……Spock感到自己的阴茎不可控制地又涨大了几分，惹得身下的人从喉咙深处发出一声小小的哀鸣。　

就当Spock觉得自己可能要提前失守时，他的舰长将他吐了出来。

“虽然你的老二吸起来很棒，我还是更想用下面尝尝精液的味道，”Jim躺回了床上，张开双腿，用舌头舔得自己的嘴唇愈发水亮，这是他在勾引大副时最喜欢做的动作，“满足我吧，指挥官。”

按摩棒立即被拔出，取而代之的是Spock的手指，坏心眼的瓦肯人满意地听到自己舰长的小声惊呼。

Jim小穴已然十分松软，Spock仍继续用四根手指探索着他的甬道，Spock总是在确定他完全准备好容纳自己的巨物后才肯开始凶狠的进攻。

但是此时Spock的温柔却更像一种酷刑。  
　　  
Jim只想赶快骑上Spock的瓦肯老二，但他没办法向往常一样径直扑到瓦肯人的怀里，掰开屁股就能让那根绿色肉棒填满自己下面那张嘴，只能不断哀求Spock赶快干进他只等挨操的小穴。

等到Spock对Jim小穴的张开程度感到满意，终于将他的双腿压向肩头，提着棍子插进来。

“Fascinating，Jim，我能看到你的甬道内部。”

Spock牢牢掌控住Jim的双腿，保持抽插的同时，不断变换角度欣赏着小穴被操干时缩紧开合的样子，沾满晶亮液体的柔嫩内壁饥渴地吸附着他的阴茎。　

无法预测爱人的行动，Jim完全不知道自己还会被摆成何种淫荡羞耻的姿势，将自己的肉穴展示给伴侣欣赏，内心隐隐有些害羞，但更多的是期待。

这的确是绝无仅有的体验，眼前没有Spock宽厚的胸膛，没有他隐忍快感时紧绷的嘴唇线条，也没有他充满深沉爱意的巧克力色眼眸。

整个性爱过程仿佛只是Jim自己的表演，但他知道，自己水润泛红的蓝眼睛，饱涨红嫩的乳尖，汁液横流的后穴都落入了情人的眼底。

Spock的阴茎沾上了更多粘滑的液体，Jim终于能看清那根正在卖力操弄自己的肉棒的轮廓。

除了用双手固定住Jim的膝弯，Spock故意尽量减少与Jim其他部位的肢体接触。

被一个看不见的人侵犯，好像被陌生人强暴一样。

想到这点Jim的身体不住一阵战栗，后穴骤然收紧。

Spock一定是通过链接知道了他的想法，低吼一声，突然加快了抽插的力度和速度,一手托起他的臀部，另一手粗鲁地揉捏着Jim的乳头，猛烈的攻势下Jim只能放声尖叫。

他爱死瓦肯人这种偶尔毫无来由的吃醋了。　

持续刺激着Jim敏感到极限的腺体，他觉得自己屁股里要着火了，这只发狂的野兽一定要把自己的内壁磨破才肯罢休。

“Spock!再用力些……！把你的精液喂给我！”

高潮即将来临，Jim只能胡乱地对着空气乱抓。混蛋尖耳朵，他现在这副样子，想亲他都不知道怎么下嘴。

濒临极限的时刻，Jim感到Spock火热的手指抚上他的融合点。

即使隐没了形体，在精神融合的瞬间，他仍切实感受到他和Spock的亲密无间，他们一同淹没在巨浪般深厚的爱意中，直击心灵，将快感推向另一个高峰。

和瓦肯人睡过之后，Jim觉得从前的性爱经历都只是没有高潮的前戏。

Spock如愿射了他满满一屁股白浊，他自己的精液也洒了满床，下身湿滑得仿佛失禁一般，他迷迷糊糊地思考为什么Spock的精液不是隐形的。

一根沾满润滑液、肠液和精液的透明老二浮在半空的画面的确挺喜感的，Jim咯咯笑了几声，努力支起身体，吻上小Spock的头部，张嘴用力一吸将残留的精液全部含入口中，用极尽挑逗的眼神望着上方的人，又伸出舌头向他一番展示才咽下去。

他知道他的大副现在肯定绿着脸好好看着呢。

浑身酸软的Jim感到自己落入了一个温暖的怀抱，拦着他的腰身跌进床褥。等稍微恢复了点力气，Jim嘴角立刻又挂上了狡黠笑容。

“我似乎从你的思绪里读到了一点小秘密~指挥官。”

Spock保持沉默，Jim玩味地继续说道，“我亲爱的大副研制这种隐形药水似乎是为了满足我那一点龌龊的性幻想？比如强奸PLAY什么的？”

Jim真遗憾现在看不到假正经的瓦肯人害羞的样子。

“与我的计划有些出入。很抱歉没能让你享受到性爱中的……情趣？”

“怎么会！”Jim凭感觉吻上了Spock的嘴唇，“我爱死你的小花招了！”他绝对是全宇宙最棒的情人。

Jim记得他还说过想玩主仆游戏、恶棍教授之类的，让他期待一下Spock还能给他什么惊喜吧


	2. 下

“Jim，参考今日的工作安排，我认为此时不宜进行性交。”

“是吗，你下面可不是这么说的。”

Jim跨坐在Spock身上，缠绵地亲吻着Spock的颈侧，用乳尖磨蹭着瓦肯人坚实的胸膛，同时情色地摇动着腰臀。就算看不见，他也能清楚地感到身下烙铁一样贴着自己屁股的硬块。

早上在温暖的怀抱里苏醒，Jim美美地把环抱自己的手牵到唇边亲吻，一睁眼却发现眼前什么都没有，突然一个激灵彻底清醒了。之后他才想明白，Spock还没有从隐形状态恢复过来。

“晨勃是正常生理现象。”

“你不是总把瓦肯和人类生理反应不同挂在嘴边吗？”

“但我不能否认我有一半是人类。”

Jim不在乎地翻了个白眼：“休想拿你的人类血统当借口。你只需要稍微克制一下，很快就能结束。”Jim着重强调了下“克制”这个词，如果让Spock自由发挥，他今天就别想下床了。他之前居然会蠢到挑战Spock的持久力，较真的瓦肯人就把他从前一天晚上一直操到下次轮值快要开始。

之后在舰桥上，他不得不在舰长椅上小心地挪动屁股，时常调整坐姿，甚至以关心船员生活为由，站起身来挨个找舰桥值班人员谈心。Jim保证，在他背后坐在工作台前的瓦肯人在内心笑得可开心。

“既然你坚持，那么愿意效劳，舰长。”说完，Spock拦着Jim的腰，将他头脚调转了个方向。在强壮的瓦肯人手中，Jim就像只任人摆弄的精致洋娃娃。Jim以为Spock是暗示他为彼此口交，紧接着就感到湿热的物体贴上了私处。

“呀啊——！”Jim喉咙里发出一声哀鸣，看来Spock是想速战速决，一上来就用他最受不了的招数。

湿滑的舌头不断抚弄穴口的皱褶，在周围落下数个亲吻。充分润湿入口后，Spock并不急着进入，转而向下含住人类的睾丸，一次一边，分别爱抚。身体最脆弱的部分被玩弄，Jim起初本能地紧张，但随后在Spock的温柔攻势下放松下来。灵活的舌头从光滑的会阴部位缓缓移动到蜜穴，再滑至尾椎，沿着股缝反复舔舐。

直到身上的人软成一滩水，Spock终于进入正题，卷起舌尖，轻轻地在狭窄的缝隙中戳刺，然后突然闯入甬道，长驱直入，将更多的唾液送入穴内。肉壁被翻搅得阵阵痉挛，Jim带着哭腔不住求饶，差点就被舌头玩射了，Spock终于停下来。

Jim四肢发颤地从Spock身上爬下来，躺倒在一边，双腿间已经黏糊糊一片。他喘匀气刚想继续，却听Spock说：“Jim，请给我些时间休息。”

Jim愣愣地眨眨眼。每次都跟打桩机一样生猛的Spock在床上会觉得累？开玩笑。他的大副当然会满足他，Jim猜Spock或许是暗示自己先稍微给他点甜头？

重新坐在Spock的大腿上，Jim将润滑液抹在手指上伸进体内浅浅地抽送，用另一只手握住Spock的阳具上下撸动。他故意将手指呈剪刀装分开，将被撑开的小穴展示给爱人看。

“唔嗯、哈啊……里面已经很湿了，不过我的手指太短，要润滑更深的地方，或许需要借助一些道具，比如一根长的瓦肯老二。”Jim压低身子，调皮地用嘴唇包裹吮弄着透明的阴茎，“可以借用一下吗，Spock？”

得到Spock的肯定后，Jim抬高屁股用手扶好柱身，慢慢沉下腰。将头部吞进来后，十分顺畅地将阴茎其他部分也吃进体内。

“帮我，再插进来些。”即便已经坐到底，Jim已然感到不满足，还想要更多。

“嗯啊、啊……这样就连最里面都润滑到了，好棒！”

Jim撑着身体上下起落，用最放浪的声音挑逗男友，他看着中央凹陷下去的枕头，想象着此时Spock躺在那里的表情。那双平日里冷静自持的眸子，此被激荡的欲念填满，他的目光会扫过自己身体的每一寸肌肤，种下专属印记。

Spock也的确痴迷地欣赏着人类白皙无暇的身体，晶莹的汗珠从锁骨滑过胸膛直到小腹，纤细修长的双腿在他面前彻底打开，那处最隐秘的洞口更是袒露无遗。

Jim的小穴可以吞进很多东西，在不伤害到舰长身体健康的情况下，他们试过不少玩具。他不喜欢那些硅胶、金属或矿物制品单独占据爱人的身体,但他不介意和一个跳蛋或一串拉珠共享Jim的销魂密处。

对他们性爱时采用的姿势进行统计，Spock发现除了后背位，Jim也很喜欢骑乘的姿势，这样Jim在一定程度上能掌握性爱的主导权。他的爱人会摆出舰长的架子，在获得长官的准许前不能轻举妄动半分。

人类会仔细观察自己的反应，用下身的软肉紧紧缠上阴茎，撩拨起自己的情欲后又动作却戛然而止，眨着无辜的蓝眸，说他困了，下次再做。

成为Jim的伴侣前，尤其是校园时期，Spock听过有关Jim的诸多不良风评，称他为人顽劣不羁，在男女关系上更是放荡。Spock认为这种评价有失公允，Jim作为成年人在自由意志内有使用他身体的自由，而在拥有固定伴侣后与爱人间的欢愉也并非羞耻之事。

为了在这方面与Jim更好相处，他亦进行过人类的性文化研究，他想说，非常有趣。

Jim双手搭上Spock的肩膀，改成前后摆动。这种感觉很奇妙，体内炽热的巨物充实饱胀，Jim却觉得自己骑着的其实Spock的老二而是一根逼真至极的按摩棒。

他想起在某次登陆任务中，他又铤而走险解救船员，虽然身上只多了些擦伤，保护欲发作的瓦肯人还是宣布取消晚间的性爱。

这是Jim羡慕又讨厌瓦肯人的又一个原因，他们对身体绝佳的控制能力。Spock的小兄弟说罢工就罢工，Jim跪在Spock腿间无论怎样吮吸吞吐，舔得下巴都酸了，小Spock就是不肯站起来。

Jim气不过就决定自己跟自己玩，屁股里夹着按摩棒，骑在枕头上双腿夹紧，暴露在外的柔嫩顶端磨蹭着质感略粗糙的枕套，又疼又爽。Jim心里一阵委屈，他明明成功完成任务保护了船员，却受到这种惩罚，根本一点都不合逻辑。

而当他含着眼泪达到高潮软倒在床上，前面和后面都不停地流水时，又立刻被Spock捉进怀里狠狠操了一顿。

“喂，要不要把之前的做完？”Jim自己动了好一会儿后，忽然提议。他指那个强奸PLAY，他喜欢的kink都很奇怪。

“您确定要这么做？”Spock略带迟疑地反问。

“当然了，不然可就浪费你的一番苦心了。”Jim坏笑着眨了下左眼。他感觉到Spock坐起身，在他唇边落下一吻。

“遵命。之后即便您求饶，我也不会停下。”

 

下一秒，Spock突然将他从床上拖向浴室，似乎换一个地点能让这场“强奸”更真实。

双臂被折到身后，腹部忽然撞在洗手台沿，Jim不由呼痛。

“很抱歉弄疼你，舰长。如果你不想吃更多的苦头，就请老实合作。”

嗯，进入角色很快嘛。

“你想要什么，舰长授权码？还是星际舰队的布防图？”

“那种机密程度的情报我自有获取渠道，我想要的是更珍贵的东西。”

炽热的呼吸贴近耳畔。

“企业号舰长的身体。”

充满占有欲的宣告令他的灵魂为之颤抖。

“没有人会来打扰我们。”

从耳垂到腰侧，每一处被触碰都仿佛有电流从肌肤下窜过。

“你勃起了。即将被身份不明的陌生人侵犯令你兴奋？”

“你做梦！啊——！”

两根手指粗暴地捅入体内开始抽插。

“里面已经湿了……刚刚被内射过吗？”

“跟你无关！”

“既然这样，就不必为你扩张了。”

身体被压在冰冷的水池边，滚烫的硬物破开两侧肉壁强硬地挤进来。Jim瞪大双眼。

“不、停下——！呃啊啊……拔出去——！”

“啪！”屁股上忽然挨了响亮的一巴掌，Jim浑身一颤，作乱的手还在不断揉搓滑腻的臀肉。

突然他感到身子一轻，双脚离地，大腿被折到胸前向两边打开，身体悬空的错觉让他感到极度不安。

这种失控感让他想到之前的某个淫乱的夜晚，Spock用质地柔软的绑带缚住他的四肢，将他吊在空中，他全身唯一能触碰Spock的地方就是那根在他屁股里乱捅的肉棒。Spock将阴茎整根抽出再猛地插入，他被顶飞又因重力荡回来钉在瓦肯人的昂扬上，产生一种身体被贯穿的错觉。

“将我想象成你的伴侣了？”

“怎么可能！”

镜子中的他下身就像完全成熟的蜜桃一样汁水淋漓，穴口有意识地一收一缩，内里红嫩的软肉都看的一清二楚。

从来没有这么直观地意识到自己的肛口可以撑得这么开,Jim羞愤地扭过头却被身后的人捏着下巴将脸扳正，强迫他看着镜子中自己淫乱的样子。

“我和你的伴侣比起来，谁让你觉得更舒服？”

肉棒在体内进出不停，带出各种黏腻的液体，将他的下身和脑子里都搅得一团乱。

“不知道……我不知道……”

又是一记凶狠的顶弄。

“夹紧一些，还是你不介意我再插久一点？”

“他会杀了你的！我的大副不会放过你！”

快感一波波向下身汇聚，身体昂然挺立的阴茎随着激烈的抽插而上下摇晃，涌上眼眶的泪水让视线变得模糊。

高潮的瞬间Jim闭上双眼，无声地尖叫，手臂下意识抓住身后的人。睁开眼，白色的液体正顺着盥洗池前的镜面上滑落。

“哈……哈……”双脚重新接触地面，Jim却一时站不住，赶紧双手撑在水池边，Spock贴心地扶着他的腰。

“希望这个拙劣的剧本令您满意。”

“嗯，气质满意，简直惊喜。”意犹未尽地用臀部磨蹭股缝间还未完全垂软的阴茎，Jim转过头迎上Spock的嘴唇。

舰长稍后仍有工作任务，精神融合的高潮可能加重他的身体负担，Spock决定用一个缠绵的吻作为性爱的结束。

Jim收缩了下甬道，没有挤出来他预想中的液体，只是大腿内侧滑滑的。

“你没有射在里面。”Jim像只猫一样懒懒地贴着Spock的身体，瓦肯人的体温令他感觉十分安心。

“时间关系，因为后续清洁会很麻烦。”

“也对。不过……”Jim双手环着Spock的脖子，忽然压低嗓音凑到他耳边，用极尽魅惑的声音说道：“你可以用那根绿色的阴茎塞进来，我不介意一整天屁股里都含着你的东西。”

感觉到臀部的手倏然收紧，Jim嬉笑着推开Spock去洗澡。

 

今天对于企业号船员们来说又是充满惊吓的一天，Spock所到之处尖叫声不绝于耳。Bones提议，那么在意舰内影响的话，干脆让Spock把衣服都脱了也好过看一套制服在空中飘来荡去，但是被舰长和大副双双拒绝。

Jim表示，Spock不知道什么时候会恢复原样，他可不想让只专属于他的瓦肯裸体被全舰人围观。而Spock声称衣着不整是非常失礼的行为。

午饭过后，Jim去到简报室参加远程视频会议。原本Spock也需要出席，但Jim认为以他的状态暂时不适合露面，让他回实验室忙别的研究项目，由自己向与会的Pike上将解释。

离会议开始还有几分钟时间，Jim趴在桌上盯着左手边空荡荡的椅子，脑子不受控制地开始幻想在开会的同时和Spock做爱。反正别人也看不见，他可以坐在Spock的腿上，屁股里夹着一根粗硬的老二，上半身纹丝不动，却在桌子下面悄悄前后扭腰，品尝美味，他很擅长这个。

Jim咽了咽口水，光是想一想就浑身燥热难耐，作为舰长在工作期间本应时刻秉持专业精神的负罪感令他十分矛盾，但是这种阴暗的渴求又让他的身体兴奋到颤抖。人类果然就是这样，越是被禁止的事越想要尝试。

啊，都是Spock的错，让他对瓦肯阴茎上瘾。Jim把责任都推给不在他身边的那个人，又沉浸在幻想里，才一会儿功夫就感觉下面湿了。

他会用下面的小嘴把Spock阴茎吸得滋啾作响，交合部位的水声是属于他们两个的秘密，绝不会被别人听去。但他的大副不会让他独自享受，瓦肯人火热的双手会从他的衣摆下方悄悄探进来，动作轻柔地用拇指爱抚细嫩的乳珠，时不时用手掌包裹整片胸肌揉捏。

他会极力忍耐快感，但是脸颊的绯红会出卖他，Spock接着得寸进尺地进攻他体内的敏感点，抵在要命的地方碾压磨蹭将他的脑子搅得一团乱，却绝不会让他高潮时的痴态落入他人眼中。而等到视讯链接一切断他的大副就会将他压在会议室的桌子上，干得他喘不过气来，后穴的淫水和精液都流到地板上……

正当Jim想入非非的时候，简报室的们突然打开了，Jim赶紧坐直身体舔了舔嘴唇，希望自己没有流口水。

Jim转头看向门口，差点从椅背上折过去。

Spock头上顶着毛线帽，戴了副滑稽墨镜，就是镜托处连着红色酒糟鼻，鼻头下还粘着八字胡的那种！

Jim虽然不会瓦肯式挑眉，但是他肯定自己现在眼睛瞪得足以让眉毛翻到额头后面去了，但是Spock却浑然没有觉得哪里不对，耿直地坐在了他身边。

Jim十分想向Spock问清楚到底发生了什么，但已经来不及了，来自舰队总部的通讯信号接进了简报室，Pike上将的身影出现在荧幕上，正微笑着打算打招呼，忽然神色一僵，变成了混杂着困惑、惊讶和尴尬的表情。

Jim用口型向Pike传达，自己也不知道这是什么情况，请当做什么都没看见！

似乎是为了防止自己大笑出声，Jim在会议中即便询问Spock的意见也不曾转过头去。Pike似乎和他有同样的想法，眼神始终锁定在Jim身上，两人目不斜视地开完整场会议。

视讯通话一结束，Jim立刻跳起来把Spock按在椅子上，他一定要问出来是哪个船员给Spock出的主意。对着瓦肯人还敢蹬鼻子上脸的人才，他必定刮目相看！

“Mr.Sulu告诉我，人类曾创作过一部经典电影，非常具有前瞻性地讲述了有关隐形药剂的研发故事，电影的男主角也是因事故而被迫持续保持隐形状态，于是他戴上帽子和眼镜以恢复日常生活。因此，Mr. Sulu建议我采取同样的装束，这在人类间是可以接受的，并且他利用数据库的资料向我证明了这一点。”

我他妈怎么不知道企业号的电脑里有这种资料！Jim刚想脱口而出，忽然想起上午轮机室日志更新后出现的短暂数据流异常。

“Spock，坐下，暂时哪都别去。”他立刻操作终端在数据库里搜索起来。还真让他找到了。

“……”Jim一直觉得自己是进取号上最高调作死的人。但是在闷声作大死方面，他承认他输了。

Jim能想象得到，Sulu大概在舰桥笑得快把操作手闸拔下来了。

他现在面临着一个艰难的抉择。

在保全进取号舵手的性命和坦率告诉爱人你被耍了之间……

当然是选择后者啦~Jim毫无负罪感地想道。

END


End file.
